


За всё надо платить

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [74]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	За всё надо платить

— Вот дерьмо! – вырвалось у Шульдиха.

Мало того, что он потерял этот гребанный пропуск непонятно в какой жопе, вдрызг разругался с этим недотраханным трудоголиком, так для полного счастья ему не хватало действительно только одного: поскользнуться и упасть в лужу. Доброе мироздание просто не могло пройти мимо, не исправив такую несправедливость.

Он закрыл глаза и безумно расхохотался. Впрочем, приступ нервного смеха прошел быстро. С похмелья собственный голос отзывался в голове звоном. Что делать дальше, Шульдих не представлял: идти ему было теперь некуда, разве только на заклание в РКц, но туда он даже на пьяную голову не рвался; дождь лил так, будто боженька устроил истерику с битьем посуды; денег в промокшем кошельке было всего-то на один стакан чая. Чая! Даже не кофе.

То, что он может получить все, что за хочет, бесплатно, — недаром же всё-таки телепат, — его ничуть не радовало.

— Ублюдок, ненавижу! – с чувством выругался Шульдих.

— Я о тебе тоже самого лучшего мнения, — раздался до отвращения знакомый голос у него над головой. Капать, вроде как, стало меньше. Телепат поднял голову.

Невозмутимый напарник держал над ним зонт, как будто это могло спасти промокшего насквозь Шульдиха. У него вырвался смешок, затем второй… и хохот, отразившись от стен домов, пошел гулять эхом по переулку.

Кроуфорд поморщился.

Смех оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался. Телепат очень четко уловил настрой напарника. Но если перестать ржать он ещё мог, то издеваться — никогда. Даже на смертном одре, а судя по фону мыслей оракула, именно к нему он был очень близок.

Шульдих встал на колени, наличие лужи его уже не смущало, в голове вертелась мешанина идиотских ассоциаций с самыми трагичными сценами из разно тематических фильмов – от поцелуев под дождем до убивания об асфальт от горя и одиночества, и патетически взвыл, едва не заставив Кроуфорда подпрыгнуть на месте:

— Прости меня, грешного! – особенно хорошо удалось ему последнее подвывание, – Кто же виноват, что ты не носишь свой пропуск сам, и передоверяешь такому безответственному мне…

— Прекращай устраивать цирк, страдалец. Пошли домой. Я ещё не ужинал.

Терпеть этот фарс Кроуфорд не собирался.

— Нет, подожди. Я ещё не закончил… — Шульдиха несло. Он заломил руки к небу и продолжил: — Ты у нас такой гениальный оракул, а предотвратить такую досадную мелочь не сумел! Кара ли это небес или просто недоработка?!

— Если ты сейчас не заткнешься… — угрожающе начал Кроуфорд.

— То что?! Ты изобьешь меня зонтиком?!

— Нет, я оставлю тебя без ужина, — пробормотал напарник и, свободной рукой ухватив телепата за загривок, потянул наверх, – Пойдем, я обещаю тебе горячую ванну и хороший ужин.

— С чего вдруг такая доброта? – насторожился телепат, который более логичным развитием ситуации предположил бы глок, намекающе уткнувшийся в район почек.

Кроуфорд зашагал вниз по улице.

— Я нашел пропуск.

— Где?! – телепат нагнал его в считанные секунды.

Кроуфорд молчал. Шульдих вкрадчиво положил руку ему на плечо.

— Брэд? – требовательно протянул он.

— В кармане.

— В чьём? – дотошливо продолжил допрос телепат.

— В моём.

— А как он там оказался? – пальцы Шульдиха с силой сомкнулись на плече.

Кроуфорд мужественно стерпел и не дернулся.

— Утром вытащил у тебя из кармана. В общем, прости меня. Забегался немного.

— Выходной. И новый костюм от Calvin Klein.

— С какого перепуга? – возмутился Кроуфорд. Если выходной он ещё как-то мог понять, то вот траты на одежду никак не входили в его планы.

— Моральная компенсация.

— Этот твой костюм не от модельера.

— Ну и что? Может, это был мой любимый костюм…

— Так сдай в химчистку.

— Нет, он безвозвратно испорчен ужасными воспоминаниями этой ночи…

«Иногда дерьмо не такое уж и дерьмо», — подумал Шульдих, прикидывая, что ещё он сумеет вытрясти из напарника.

[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)


End file.
